


Let's Go Home

by itswoxo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is the same, Carlos with glasses, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, TK being horny af, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswoxo/pseuds/itswoxo
Summary: TK saw Carlos wearing glasses for the first time.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Well, this is my second fic (don't worry I'm not going to count them all) and I hope you like this one! Take care!

It was a very quiet and uneventful day. There wasn’t any emergance call, and the team was just chilling in the station. TK was bored, his shift was about to end and he missed his boyfriend so much.  
  
Carlos was a little bit busy and got extra night shifts at that week and TK was so desperate to spend time with him. He didn’t like to sleep alone in their bed. He wanted to get lots of kisses and snuggle up against Carlos before falling asleep, and lay his head on his chest and hear his calm, soothing breathing and his heartbeats. 

“You are dreaming about Officer again.” Judd said with a poker face. “Stop it. It’s gettin weird when you do it in every five minutes.”

Marjan laughed. “Oww, it’s been three days right?” She didn’t want to laugh but TK’s sad puppy face was so amusing. “Poor thing..”

“Let me live my pain you assholes.” TK said. When he was about to get up to look for some paper work he could bury himself in, he heard the voice he missed so much even though they had talked just an hour ago.

“Why are you in pain Tiger?” Carlos said with a huge smile on his face. Obviously, he had heard the conversation between them. 

Normally, TK would just run to him and hug tightly but he just looked at Carlos with his wide eyes.   
_  
Glasses? Fuck he looks so sexy with glasses! But why is he wearing them NOW!_

“You broke him Carlos.” Judd murmured. “Let’s get out of here, I don’t wanna watch their it’s-been-too-long kisses.” He said to Marjan and before they left, Marjan looked at Carlos and said “Fix him!” 

Carlos waited till they dissappeared from sight.

“So, you didn’t miss me I see.” Carlos said smirking. “Because you are not giving me hugs, kisses, or even any word.”

TK opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finally he sighed deeply. “Oh God, of course I missed you so much.” He threw himself into his arms and buried himself on his chest. 

Carlos hold him in his arms and kissed his forehead. “I missed you too Tiger. I always miss you.”

TK melted just over there. He hold Carlos’s face with both of his hands and kissed him passionately. Carlos put his hands on his waist and pulled him tight. TK got his lower lip between his teeth and heard Carlos’s moan. 

“Easy Tiger...we..we are not home yet...” 

TK moved his lips towards Carlos’s jaws and left wet kisses. “I don’t care.” He whispered. Carlos felt teasing kisses on his neck and couldn’t help but closed his eyes and lost himself in TK’s touch. 

“And glasses? Baby I’ve never seen you with glasses before.” TK kissed his left cheek. “And now you came up here suddenly looking like this.“ He moved to the right cheek. “You know you look sexy as hell.” He kissed his lips slowly. “And you want me to hold myself back from doing this.” 

“I..I didn’t think you would like them. I mean.. me wearing glasses. You know I always wear contact lens.” He said out of breath and rest his forehead against TK’s. 

TK looked right into his eyes. “Carlos Reyes, I want you to wear them all the time. Even in our bed... while we make love.” TK put his right thigh between Carlos’s legs. “I want you so bad baby.” 

Carlos took a short and sharp breath and put his hands on TK’s chest. “Stop it Tiger. I don’t want anyone to see me coming in my pants like a teenager.”

TK laughed loudly and kissed his neck one more time. “Let’s go home. My shift is over.”

Carlos nodded. “I’ll wait in the car.”

TK watched him for a few seconds. His cheecks was flushed and his eyes sparkled. _Breathtaking_ he thought. At that moment, TK felt so lucky to have him. “Okay, I’ll be there in a second.” He said softly.

He took a quick shower and changed his clothes.

“Finally you got rid of that annoying face.” Judd said. TK rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. “I don’t hear you dude!”

“Of course you don’t. Get out of here!”

Marjan and Paul were watching them with amusement. “Have fun TK!” Marjan.said. 

“And don’t break his glasses!”

TK groaned when he heard their laughter and left the station with quick steps. He could take his revenge the next day because he was too horny to deal with them...

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, no one checks the fics I write, so I'm so sorry if there is any mistake. As I told you before I'm trying to improve my writing and I would love to hear your thoughts about it❤


End file.
